homemade_stuck_in_the_middlefandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden Diaz
Raiden Diaz is a main character in the first two seasons of Stuck in the Middle. He is the oldest of five kids in the Diaz family. He leaves in Season 3 after getting an opportunity to play or the NFL in California to persue his dreams. Personality Raiden is superficial and self-absorbed. He cares most about his personal image and social life and often feels embarrassed by his family. He is obsessed with stardom and football, and therefore Hayden appeals to Raiden's senses by making referencing celebrities for analogy. Raiden is rebellious and gets grounded often for things like breaking curfews, throwing parties and lying. He likes to dress sexy against his parents' wishes and dated a rebellious bad girl, Candace. He is irresponsible and has admitted multiple times that he hates being given responsibilities. Raiden can also be very mean to other people including his parents. Despite all this, Raiden has a big heart and cares about his family deep down. He is always willing to stand up against anyone who messes with them. He also takes a mentoring role towards his younger siblings, especially Daemon . Biography Raiden is the first-born son of Samantha and Thomas. He is the oldest sibling of five kids: Elena, Hayden, Leah, and Daemon. He attends Marshport High School where he and Elena go. He is popular at school and is also a great football player. Outside school, Raiden likes to spend most of his time with his friends or girlfriend but he often gets stuck babysitting Daemon or getting dragged into whatever crazy shenanigans his family is up to. Around his 13th birthday, Raiden sets up a fancy gala that takes 9 months to plan. After turning 16, Raiden doesn't want to get a driver's license so that he can avoid responsibilities. But after Hayden's push, he eventually goes for a driving test in Stuck without a Ride and fails. He gets it later and is able to drive around by Stuck with a New Friend when he gets a traffic ticket. Raiden wins Marshport King title in Stuck in the Hayden Car after convincing Daemon to step down because this is Raiden's last chance to compete before going away. In Stuck at Christmas - The Movie, Raiden chooses not to spend Christmas time with his family and choose his toy drive instead, but Hayden convinces him to go with the rest of the family to Florida. While in California, he gets a big opportunity to join a school in Los Angeles. This means he has to leave his family. After returning from California, he starts acting weird in his effort to make a decision. In Stuck with Raiden's Secret, Raiden's siblings become suspicious that he is hiding something. After the confrontation, Raiden reveals about his offer to go to a high school in California. He has to start right away because his favorite football player would be teaching an internship this semester. His siblings are disappointed that he's going to leave them but are proud of him at the same time and don't want to stand in his way. The parents refuse to let him go because he's not responsible; however, Hayden rally the other kids to help complete Raiden's tasks and prove that he is responsible to his parents. Raiden is escorted to the airport by his family in a bitter-sweet moment. He leaves a hole in the Diaz family that no one else can fill. In "Stuck Wrestling Feelings," Raiden buys dresses in his design class and sends them to Samantha and Elena two days before his birthday. To give Raiden a last minute birthday gift, Elena and Samantha work together to be featured in a TV segment. Unfortunately, they get smoothied in a hilarious accident and the dress is ruined. Luckily, Raiden gets a video of the incident and posts it online and it went viral. In "Stuck in Hayden's 13th Birthday", Raiden convinces his internship boss to design a tuxedo for Hayden's party. He sends the tux but tells his family that he can't get permission to come home. However, he manages to convince his boss to let him come for Hayden's birthday as a surprise for Hayden. He arrives home and finds the birthday party falling apart. He takes control and assigns everyone tasks to quickly get things back on track. In less than an hour, Raiden manages to fix everything, leading to an amazing birthday for Hayden. Physical Appearance * Raiden has dark brown hair, brown eyes. * He is tall for his age and is very muscular, but when he wears boots which makes him seem even taller. * He loves cologne and wears it most of the time. * He is the most strongest Diaz and makes his best effort to rock out with the latest coolest outfits. Relationships * Candace (Ex-Girlfriend) Episode Appearances Season 1 #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck in Hayden's Comet #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with My Brother's Girlfriend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck in the Hayden Car #Stuck in Lockdown #Stuck without a Ride #Stuck in the Birthday Party #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives Season 2 #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in the School Photo #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Best-Day Party #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Girl Genius #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck in a Good Deed #Stuck Dancing with My Mom #Stuck in a Gold Medal Performance #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck with a New Friend #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck with a Hook, Line and Sinker #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Season 3 #Stuck at Christmas - The Movie #Stuck with Raiden's Secret #Stuck with a Diaz Down (mentioned) #Stuck in Camp Chaos (mentioned) #Stuck in a Nice Relationship (mentioned) #Stuck in Spring Break (as flat Raiden) #Stuck with No Escape (flashback) #Stuck in Hayden's 13th Birthday Trivia *He is the head of the football players. *He texts way too much. *He is the strongest diaz kid. *He thinks that he's the hottest one in the family. *He dated Candace, who his dad doesn't like. *He is not always very kind to people. *He couldn't care less about listening to Hayden. *Raiden is the oldest. *Raiden once let Daemon run with very sharp scissors. And then Raiden fused the microwave by putting a metal container inside to heat up. *Raiden only cares about his style. *Raiden only could do well in his Technology and Gym Class without his phone and the attention of girls. *Raiden is very self-centered. *Raiden is very popular. * In the third season, Raiden left home to become an NFL football player in Los Angeles. * He is similar to Lori and Lynn Loud from The Loud House. ** He loves football and sports. ** He loves talking on his phone.